


龙儿妹妹

by delw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all居 - Freeform, all朱一龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delw/pseuds/delw
Summary: 搞一搞不谙世事天真纯洁小龙女妹妹（不泥）





	龙儿妹妹

中原大地山川灵秀，巍巍高山无数，茕鸣山便是其中一座。百年前得道高人在此创下茕鸣派，如今山上已生活过十数代弟子。因功法本身缘故，这门派向来只收男弟子，每日面对的都是些粗糙汉子，时候久了难免无趣。

某日掌门出门回来，手里却携了一个白瓷般漂亮的孩童，门里一百多名门人一齐来看，都疑惑掌门为何领这女娃娃回来。不久便得知这小娃娃是掌门旧时朋友的子嗣，上月父母因故去世，照着父母遗言已拜了掌门做师父的。

这孩子不是什么女娃娃，却是个长得眉目如画的男童，三四岁的模样，问他大名，只眨着大眼睛摇头，单知道父母爱喊他作“龙儿”，于是师兄们也便这么喊起来。  
从此师兄弟们在山上的生活平添了不少色彩，一个个都拿龙儿当自己的娃儿宠，龙儿自己也机灵可爱，很是讨人喜欢。

随着年岁增长，龙儿出落得愈发漂亮，舞剑时衣袂飘飘好似仙子之姿，任谁看了都要赞一句翩翩佳公子，纤纤美少年。

这日师父入关打坐，七日后方得出来，龙儿十余年来足不出山，这当口恰逢良机，便趁着师兄弟正练武的功夫，拿了佩剑悄没声地出了山门，不多时便到山下。

龙儿长这么大几乎没踏出过山门，少不经事，天真烂漫，也不知人间规矩，饿了就随手拿走路边摊贩上的馒头包子，困了就找个凉亭睡在长椅上。山中村子里大多是纯朴善良之民，见了这少年，都喜他玉雪可爱，一路上倒也没人刁难。

走着走着到了山脚，这路段人家渐少，时辰晚了龙儿便找个山洞住下，等天明了上路。

方家有个小少爷，姓方名哲，小半年前刚刚得了字，自小顽皮好动，不爱听人管教，但天资聪颖，倒也学得一身高明武功，这年拜别了父母亲独身闯荡江湖，不多时已小有名气。

这日天色已暮，他自穹鸣山西边下来，虽不惧山中寻常虎豹，却也怕多生事端，行路也疲了，便在山边寻着了一处山洞，在附近集枯枝点了个火把，摸进洞去。

还未走得几步，忽有利刃破空声响起。方少爷自小习得听声辨器之术，这声音虽微小至极，仍被他及时捕捉，当下执着火把跳开，腕子一翻手里已多了把黑剑，火把被抛在地下闪了几闪便熄了。他凝神留意对方兵器的声音，对方却再没什么动作。

方少爷的眼睛迅速适应了黑暗，却见面前几步远的地方站着个纤细的身影，卖力去看总算辨认出来是个清冷少年，好奇地打量自己，只是手里横着把青色的长剑，一副凛然不可侵犯之姿。

龙儿一剑未中，因念着师父教过“切不可赶尽杀绝”，手腕一抖挽个收势的剑花。龙儿见来者是个英俊秀逸的青年，心里顿生好感，警惕之心便少了。那人看着似乎没什么敌意，龙儿便把剑收回腰际，和声道：“你是何人？”

方少爷听见他话音清亮软糯，透着股天真之气，心已放下大半。“过路人，想寻个歇脚的地儿。”  
“此处已有人了。”

“这……”方少爷颇显为难，他转身张望一下山洞外笼罩的夜幕，叹气道，“天已晚了，寻着这个山洞已耗去我不少时间，再要找怕也难了。”见那少年稍有动摇，方少爷早摸透了他本性善良，更是胜券在握，稍作哀声道：“公子想必也知道这穹鸣山上狼虫虎豹穷凶极恶，且数不胜数，我怎能拿自己的性命去冒险？不知能否屈就公子一晚，借我点地方过夜？”

最后果真磨得人同意了，方公子喜滋滋清出来一片干净地面，找些干草铺了，便叫少年一起来睡。

谁知少年淡淡瞥了他一言，也不答话，从携带的小包袱里取出一段绳子。方公子正疑惑间，少年轻轻一跃将绳子一段的环挂上了山洞壁的一处凸起，又如法炮制挂好了另一端。

这期间方少爷只呆呆看着，等到少年在绳子上躺下，在半空中微微晃荡，白衣衣袍散乱下垂，这才得以从嘴里蹦出一个“哇”字。

第二日两人问明了是同路的，便一起下山去，龙儿起初不与方少爷搭话，后面时间长了，说话也放开了。方少爷见龙儿一派天真纯洁，可爱俏皮，心里很喜欢他。又走到一个小镇上，龙儿想起师父从前说的西边有繁华都市，心里好奇想去瞧瞧，就和方少爷道了别，一个人往西走。方少爷十分不舍，分别了一些时辰后心里仍念着龙儿，就折回去沿着西去的路寻他。

龙儿行到一家客栈，恰好天晚了，便拿着方少爷给他的银两去住店。龙儿要了点小菜做晚饭，坐在楼下慢慢地品尝。

客栈进来两个行路的男子，都蓄了胡子，风尘仆仆地进门来，正撞见坐在附近的龙儿，齐齐愣在原地，看得眼睛发直。龙儿注意到动静抬头望过去，只觉得这两人邋遢得紧，目光也直勾勾地像要把人剥掉一层皮，便撇开了眼不去看，心里有些嫌恶。

那两人果然不是老实人，见龙儿孤身一人便起了歹念，叫了店小二来嘀嘀咕咕，又交给他一包灰扑扑的东西。

龙儿觉得渴了，便去拿茶杯。店小二殷勤着给倒上了茶水。

喝下肚去有股酸溜溜的味道，龙儿皱了皱眉，问小二，小二只说是加了枸杞。  
谁知片刻后就要糟，龙儿坐得难受，身体像放在汤罐里教文火煮着似的，闷热得紧，头脑也发烫，没一会儿便小口地喘着气，白玉般的皮肤也给染了红。

方少爷踏进酒馆的时候看到的就是这样一副景象：龙儿被两个男子揽着腰抱着，双手想推开他们又无力，平时水波流转的双眼微闭着，双颊泛着不自然的潮红。  
他脑袋嗡的一声，双足一点冲上去，剑剑往要害处招呼。那两个人也是会武的，但终究抵不过方家的精妙剑法，很快便逃了，方少爷虽恨极却并未追赶。他把倚靠在桌边的龙儿扶起，摸到他身体滚烫，心里后怕得很。

龙儿认出他，放下心来便跌进方少爷怀里，嘴里嘟囔着难受，好热。龙儿就忍不住贴上去，把脸埋在方少爷脖颈里。

方少爷大致猜出龙儿遭了什么手段，又急又气，但被他柔软的身子贴着，又心猿意马起来。他知是店小二帮着捣的鬼，一时又不好找酒馆，就把剑横在小二脖子上，呵斥他准备凉水毛巾，若再耍手段就要他小命。店小二早吓得两股战战，忙不迭地应了，没一会准备了毛巾上来。方少爷就抱着龙儿进了客房。  
方少爷抱了龙儿放在床沿上，起身时龙儿不情愿从他身上下来，纤手攥住了他衣袖，闭着眼睛嘴里直哼哼。方少爷心都软成一团，该反应的地方也早有了反应，却不敢也不情愿这样要了他，只拿湿毛巾给他擦脸。然后解了衣裳擦身子，水珠划过雪白皮肤像划过上好的玉器，教方少爷几乎不敢拿眼去看。

然而擦了大半夜龙儿始终不见好转，难受得要流眼泪，身体发烫像是高烧。方少爷知道这药怕是非解不可，一时不知该如何是好。他俯下身去看，龙儿察觉凉气源头，伸手攀住了方少爷脖颈，抬起头来拿鼻尖蹭鼻尖，娇嫩的嘴唇滑过方少爷面颊，软软地呜咽说好热，好难受。

方少爷坐了床沿把龙儿抱在腿上坐住，试探着含住了他的柔软双唇细细地咬。适才擦洗身子已替他褪了外袍里衣，方少爷抚摸着龙儿后背上的滑腻皮肤，惹起了龙儿一阵阵战栗。

你好凉，龙儿软软地趴在他耳边哼哼，唔，好舒服，你再碰碰我……

方少爷哪还忍得住，喘着气将自己的衣物也除掉，把人整个抱在腿上坐着，两个人肌肤相贴，都出了层汗，龙儿白玉般的肩靠在方少爷怀里，却又热得像火，灼得人口干舌燥，方少爷低头去咬他的唇，舌头在柔软口腔里搜刮了许久也解不了这渴，下腹反而更烫更紧。

龙儿被仰面搁在床铺上，白润的皮肉泛着一层艳丽粉红，双腿无意识绞着，哼哼唧唧地喘，睁开漂亮的眼迷迷糊糊地要抱，眼眶周围泛着泪花扁着嘴又可怜又招人。

方少爷瞧着眼下自己有点趁人之危的意思，心里很是过意不去，但这药效发作得实在迅猛，心里又已经荡漾起来，犹豫片刻把自己亵衣除下，揽着龙儿柳枝儿般的细腰，咬他红艳艳的嘴唇，胯下的阳物挺立着顶上龙儿娇嫩的腿根。龙儿哼哼着想逃，又舍不了方少爷这唯一的凉气来源，情不自禁拿身体去贴住身上人的结实肌肉，伸手抱住方少爷想叫他靠近一些。

方少爷拿阳物去蹭龙儿圆润挺翘的肉臀，柱身大半夹在股缝中来回抽动，磨得龙儿又怕又羞，伸手软绵绵地推他，又有一股说不清的酥痒泛上来，惹得龙儿细声细气地呻吟。

方少爷伏在龙儿身上，柱头顶在穴口处戳刺，他去咬龙儿白玉似的耳垂道：“我要进去了，龙儿可还受得住？”龙儿自小被师父和师兄弟们当宝贝养大，心思纯净一派天真，哪里懂床第间这些弯弯绕绕，只觉得方少爷的东西戳得他穴口又痒又麻，恼人得紧，又似有往里深入的架势，心里害怕，嘴里赶忙回他：“不要……不要进来，太大了，进不去的……呜……”

方少一挺腰，阳具整个头部便没入了穴中，被一片湿热的软肉包裹起来。龙儿猝不及防被插入，未经人事的小穴艰难地撑开一道口子，又酸又涨，却因药效往外吐着亮晶晶的汁液。方少爷借着这绝佳的润滑把阳具往更深处埋去，粗大的柱身直直破开甬道里的嫩肉，龙儿当即哭出声来，细腰狠狠往上拱了一下，双手紧紧扒着方少爷肩头。

龙儿长这么大还没受过这样的对待，只觉得体内那东西越插越凶狠，满心的委屈涌上来，泪珠儿拼了命地往下掉，胸口一口气堵着，渐渐哭得喘不上气来。方少爷见他哭得这样可怜，心疼得要命，赶忙搂着人起来边亲边哄，解释说自己是帮忙缓解药效，龙儿只觉得他欺负人，嘴里嘟哝着不信。方少爷用嘴唇蹭掉龙儿莹润小脸上的水珠儿，惹得龙儿又臊红了脸，把头埋进他肩窝里去。

片刻后龙儿慢慢地不哭了，正抽噎着药效又上来，龙儿后穴里空虚得紧，怎么样都难受，想起适才穴里被方少爷的物什填满，虽然感觉十分怪异，那阵受不住的麻痒也着实去了不少，犹豫了一会，只得红着脸叫方少爷再照之前的做。

这回龙儿的身体开放得多，甬道又热又紧，内部湿成一片，不断有黏滑的液体从小穴里溢出，全沾在雪白的臀瓣上。方少爷尽量温柔地动作，阳具向内一点点地开垦挖掘。做了一会龙儿渐渐地得了趣，嘴里惧怕的低呼也变了调儿，透出些甜腻婉转的味道来。方少爷加快了抽插的力度，同时使点劲更往里面去些，整个柱身被肠壁温柔地碾压着，爽得欲仙欲死，不自觉就更大力地抽插起来。

龙儿下半身随着方少爷的抽插起起伏伏，白嫩的臀肉被撞得直泛红，汹涌而来的快感教他浑身都软了，体内仿佛有根粗硬的棍棒在搅，又仿佛有一条毒蛇在咬，被填满的酸胀让他的眼泪决了堤，却有一种说不出的奇异感觉，舒服得他浑身战栗。最终腿间的嫩茎颤巍巍喷出几股白浊，泄了全部气力似的靠在方少爷胸前，脑海中大片大片的空白。

两人足足做了一个时辰，都累得不清，药物不再发挥作用，龙儿半晕着让方少爷做了清理，紧接着便睡了过去。这夏夜还算凉爽，清风悠悠地钻进窗子，两个人睡在一起也不嫌热，方少爷搂着怀里的温香软玉，夜幕中一遍遍描摹龙儿精巧的五官，迷迷糊糊也陷入沉眠。

第二天龙儿自然是又羞又气，拿剑要刺人，最后也确实舍不得真伤了方少爷，跺跺脚便跑回山上去了。

方少爷倒也不急，消失了几天才上山去。

山脚的居民没多久就收到茕鸣山掌门书信，叫他们去吃喜酒。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 消失了几天是准备娶亲的彩礼去了


End file.
